


'I Hate You'

by louisethatcher5



Series: 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: The sequel to 'I Love You' (also a Jaya fanfiction)After the ninja return from a mission, Nya begins to act weird. Could this put holes in Jay and Nya's relationship? Kai finds out the horrifying truth behind it, leading to a battle against a returning villain.(Written in 2019)
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: 'I Love You' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159577
Kudos: 2





	1. Just me and you

It was a bright sunny morning in Ninjago. The Destiny's Bounty was hovering over the city as it usually did. The team had only recently gotten back from their adventure in the first realm. Jay and Nya had never been closer. They had been through a lot during that time, including almost being eaten by dangerous dragons. They managed to work out their differences and work together as they always did. Nya told Jay how she really felt which could never have made her any happier.

_Flashback_

**Nya's POV**

Jay's having a go at the audience. He's acting... serious? I've never seen him like this before.

"You could have watched this dragon kill this ninja. And did she get a choice? No! She could have died. That's not fair on the dragons, the team, Kai...me..." Jay sighed, "Nobody understands how I have felt these past seven years. I was so happy with Nya before...before everything got messed up. She started falling for my best friend. Once I had found out, I felt like my whole heart had broken to pieces..."

I never really took consideration of how Jay felt when he found out that I sort of liked Cole too.

I was so busy thinking about what I wanted, I never thought about him.

"I spent 3 years fighting for her. Fighting for the person I love. I never gave up even though I felt like it. I honestly thought I'd never get her back. I never told anyone how I felt because I didn't want anyone to think I was weak. A lot of time, that's what I think. I think I'm not supposed to be protecting Ninjago." He kept talking even though I knew it was hurting him. A tear fell down his cheek.

I couldn't say anything. The more he kept going, it made me think about my mistakes and how I don't deserve him. I was so horrible to him.

He turned to me, "I didn't want to talk to you about it because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want you to think I was stupid."

My heart sank.

"I would never think that, Jay. I don't blame you for not talking to me or anyone about it. I really don't. What I made you feel, it's indescribable. How I feel right now, hearing all of this, it's indescribable. I can't even tell you how sorry I am." I replied.

"When I got you back, I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt so, so happy. I felt like a somebody." He smiled at me.

"I was so busy with what I had felt, I never worried about you. I should have. I should have thought about how you felt. Instead, I paid most of my attention on Cole, making you worry. I was n idiot to do that. A bigger idiot than I can explain. I'm just glad to have someone like you in my life. Someone who will protect me no matter what. Someone to love me no matter what. Someone who can put me before themselves. Not many people do that. Jay, I love you." I smiled back, jumped up onto my feet, ignoring the pain I was in, and pulled him into a tight hug.

_End of Flashback_

**Nya's POV**

It was definitely something I liked to recall. It may have been a few days ago but it felt like only hours since it happened. I guess I had slept most of the time since we got back, right beside my amazing boyfriend. I am never going to take him for granted ever again. I was dumb, super dumb. Yes, Jay had also taught me to lighten up. It was hard to believe that Jay, the jokester, was serious for once and in front of a crowd of scary men and women. I would never have had the guts to stand up in front of them.

All things aside, it was a magical moment that I wouldn't change for the world. It's like if someone asked you that if you could change anything about your relationship, what would you change sort of question. My answer would be that I wouldn't change a thing. My relationship with Jay is truly special, I think everyone can tell. Even Kai has laid off of us. He usually would beat Jay up if he even poked me but he doesn't seem to be bothered. I think he's finally come to his senses.

I slowly raised my head from Jay's chest. His arm was still draped over my shoulder. He was like a human radiator, so warm. I honestly don't understand how he sleeps in this kind of temperature, it's crazy. His eyes were shut tight. It made him look rather cute. His light brown locks were messy which made me giggle slightly. It was usually messy but this was more like bed hair. It looked rather funny.

I peered over at the other beds in the room but no one was in them. My bed was still untidy after I left mine to come over to Jay's. We were only cuddling, I guess we fell asleep. Not that it matters, it was one of the best night's sleep I've had in ages. It was really comforting knowing that he was there right next to me. It was the best feeling ever.

The door to the room opened revealing Cole. He looked over at me.

"Breakfast is ready if you wanted some," Cole whispered.

"We'll be there in a minute," I whispered back. I guess I better get him up. I might be in for a punch or slap or something but it's worth it.

I gently shook him, making him stir a little.

"Jay," I spoke trying to wake him up properly. He let out a small moan.

"No..." He groaned, "Not yet. Just a few minutes more."

"We have to get breakfast before it's all gone." I smiled.

"You mentioned food?" Jay opened an eye.

I giggled, "You know how greedy Kai and Cole can get when Zane makes pancakes."

"Zane's pancakes?" Jay opened his other eye.

"Yup. It's worth getting up for, right?" I grinned.

"Nope."

Jay closed his eyes again and pretended to go back to sleep. I rested my chin on his chest and laughed.

"Come on, Jay." I whined, "I'm hungry."

"Then you go." He replied.

"No, I don't want to go without you," I told him.

Jay sighed and raised his head, his eyes now wide open.

"If I get grumpy, I'm blaming it on you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I complained.

Jay smirked, "Yes it is."

Jay put his hands under my armpit and tickled me, making me roll round.

"Jay!" I exclaimed whilst giggling, "Jay, stop!"

"Not until you say sorry." Jay laughed along, still tickling me.

"For what?" I asked through my giggles.

"For being so gosh darn beautiful." Jay stopped and looked me in the eye.

Aw! I can't believe he said that! He thinks I'm beautiful. Jay is a sweetheart!

I froze on the spot and smiled. Well, that was until he started tickling me again.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, Jay stopped. He didn't stop laughing though.

"Oi, Walker!" Someone shouted.

We both turned to see Kai, my very own overprotective brother, standing in the doorway.

"What did I do this time?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"I'm keeping a very close eye on you." Kai glared and wandered off down the corridor.

"Um... okay?" Jay frowned.

I, too, rolled my eyes. It's so typical of my brother to call Jay out for absolutely nothing. He really needs to stop interfering with my life, I'm not five years old anymore.

Kai's head peered back around the door, a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm going to get to the pancakes first!" He exclaimed and ran off.

Jay jumped off the bed and ran after him shouting, "Not if I get there before you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. They are finally getting along. Not just like teammates but as brothers. Maybe even, in the future, brothers in law? Who knows?

I quickly get off the bed, find my slippers, my favourite jacket and throw them on. My jacket usually keeps me warm during the colder mornings. I slowly head down to the kitchen, my stomach growling. As I enter the room, everyone is sat at the table already eating. They all have at least three pancakes on their plates. The only seat left was next to Jay.

Jay was next to Cole, Cole next to Lloyd. On the other side of the table was Zane, next to Zane was Kai and then Sensei.

I sat down beside Jay, who handed me a plate of pancakes.

"I had to make sure you had some." Jay smiled before shovelling a fork full into his mouth.

"Thanks." I smiled back and tucked into my delicious breakfast.

"Wow, I really missed these." Kai said with a pancake in his mouth, "These are good."

Will Kai ever learn table manners?

"Thank you, Kai, I appreciate it but it is rather rude to talk with your mouth full," Zane told him after swallowing.

Kai quickly finished up what was in his mouth and apologised.

Everyone laughed a little and returned to their breakfast.

"So what is there to do today, Master?" Cole asked Sensei.

Sensei thought for a moment.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid. Looks like it's back to training for you six." He replied.

Jay groaned, "Why can't we go back to sleep for a few hours? I'm really tired."

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you." He told Jay.

Jay rolled his eyes. The last time he told the ninja that was when we were fighting the serpentine. It had only been less than a year since Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane became ninja. Ah, the good old times when I was Samurai X. So precious...

"Come on, uncle. We've worked our butts off to protect Ninjago lately. Why can't we have a little break?" Lloyd wondered.

"Because I said you will be training today. Do I make myself clear?" Sensei folded his arms.

Everyone nodded, including me. I really wanted to spend today with Jay but I guess not. I was planning on taking him to see the new Star Farer movie. At least I think he still likes those movies. I mean, he doesn't seem to be as into them as he was before he found out Cliff Gordon was his birth father. I just assumed he still watched them.

"Just because you only recently got back from the first realm and defeating the sons of Garmadon doesn't mean you can become lazy." Sensei continued.

The room was silent for a few moments until someone finally spoke up.

"So... has anyone seen the trailer for the new Star Farer movie? Apparently, Cliff Gordon has really pushed himself with this one." Lloyd asked.

I looked at Jay, who was playing with his fork in the pancakes on his plate. He looked rather... I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of a mixture of disappointed, embarrassed, angry and upset.

"It looks really good, actually," Cole replied.

"You like Star Farer, don't you Jay? What do you think of the trailer?" Lloyd wondered. Jay raised his head.

"It looks pretty cool." He said with a fake smile.

I frowned at him. I'm pretty sure he didn't see. He's usually the first to bring up the Star Farer movies and he hasn't even brought up the new one at all. The trailer has been out for weeks now. I honestly don't think he's seen it.

After breakfast, I headed outside to do some training. I noticed that Jay went back to the bedroom, hopefully, he didn't disobey Sensei.

As I entered the bedroom, I spotted Jay on his bed fiddling with something in his hands.

"What you looking at?" I wondered as I sat down next to him.

"A poster for the first-ever Star Farer movie." He replied with a sigh.

"Isn't that your favourite movie?" I asked.

Jay shook his head and handed me the poster in disgust.

"Not anymore."

My eyes widened. Did I just hear Jay say that? Star Farer has always been his favourite series. There is no way that he could possibly give up on it now. Not to mention, Fritz Donagan is his childhood hero! There has to be a reason behind this.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because of what he did," Jay replied.

"What did he do?" I wondered.

"Don't you remember?" He looked at me.

"You know I have a terrible memory," I told him.

"I'm adopted and Cliff Gordon is my birth father?" Jay whispered to me.

Cole burst into the room. It kinda startled me. Since when did Cole just burst into rooms?

"You're adopted?!" He exclaimed.

Seriously?! He literally whispered it to me! I swear there is some kind of hidden microphone in here.

"You heard that?!" I frowned.

"Shut up, boulder brain!" Jay shouted, "Close the door. I'll explain everything."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah. If I had to tell anyone, It would be Cole." He gave me a smile of reassurance.

So within an hour or half an hour, one of them, Cole knew everything, including what happened with Nadakhan.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Jay. I had no idea." Cole spoke up, "It must be cool to have a dad like... Who was it again?"

"Cliff Gordon, the guy who plays Fritz Donagan in Star Farer." Jay reminded his best friend.

"Isn't he your childhood hero, though?" Cole questioned.

Jay and I nodded.

"You're so lucky!" Cole exclaimed, "And you found this all out from a letter that your parents gave you?"

"Yup. But they don't know that I know I'm adopted because technically it never happened." Jay explained.

"Oh..." Cole sighed, "It's still cool though. I wish I was adopted."

Jay and I exchanged looks. Does Cole not like his dad or something?

"I didn't mean it like that." He facepalmed.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked the earth ninja.

"It would be cool to have two pairs of parents. Double the Christmas presents, you know? Speaking of pairs, do you know who your mother is?" Cole wondered.

Jay shook his head, "I know that she is the former elemental master of lightning. That's where I got my powers from."

"She was part of the team at the same time my parents were," I added.

"That means Sensei would know who she is! You could ask him and--" Cole began.

"Sensei can't know that I know either. He'll probably talk to my parents about it, which would make the whole situation a lot worse. Plus, she's been missing for years now. There's no point. I really don't want to know who she is." Jay interrupted.

"Are you sure? We could look through the documents in Master Wu's office." Cole suggested.

"No way! That's invading his privacy and it's against the rules!" Jay exclaimed.

"You haven't looked through his documents before have you, Cole?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I would never stoop that low." He replied awkwardly.

"You have to promise to keep this a secret, though. Okay? I'm trusting you." Jay asked Cole.

"Of course I'll keep it a secret. That's what best friends are for." Cole gave him a smile of reassurance.

Cole is the second person you cannot trust with secrets. After all, he was the one who ratted Jay out at Tiger Widow Island. It's his fault that I gave Jay a hard time. Plus, that was quite a large secret. This is definitely a huge secret he has to keep, I'm not sure if he can keep it or not. I guess if Jay trusts him then I should too, right?


	2. Hypnotise

**Jay's POV**

All of a sudden, the bridge's alarm went off. I thought we were going to have a relaxing day but guess who was wrong. ME! I jumped off my bed and helped Nya up. Cole stood up from sitting on the floor.

Telling Cole all about Nya and I's experience with Nadakhan really helped me. I needed to get it all of my chest. I know that Nya doesn't trust Cole to keep it a secret, and I'm kind of wary about it too. Cole was the one who spilt everything about me seeing Nya in my future's reflection and that I had already made two wishes with the evil djinn. But he is my best friend so I trust him. Sort of.

We sprinted down to the main room, where everyone else was.

"What took you so long?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, you three should have been outside training." Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Pay attention, students." Sensei spoke up, "Scales has returned. He was caught robbing Ninjago bank about two minutes ago."

I rolled my eyes. I thought we were friends with the serpentine. It's typical of them to go behind our backs. It's like they always said, never trust a snake.

"I thought the serpentine was on our side," Cole spoke up.

"Well looks like we thought wrong," Lloyd replied.

I returned to meet Sensei's gaze.

"I want Nya, Lloyd and Cole to head down there and stop him. The rest of you return to training." He continued.

"Aw Sensei, why can't we go?" I complained.

"Because it doesn't need the whole team." He grew annoyed.

"Okay, okay, we'll train." I sighed.

Nya looked at me and smiled at me, "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded and smiled back.

"Try not to have too much fun without me." I winked.

As her, Lloyd and Cole were leaving she called out, "I'll try."

"Now, you three outside," Sensei ordered as he left the room.

I turned to Kai and frowned.

"It's not fair. I really wanted to go." I sulked.

"Same. I hope those guys can take care of it without me." Kai joked.

"Let's head outside," Zane suggested.

After an hour of training, I began to get worried. We hadn't heard anything from the others yet and they hadn't returned either. It doesn't usually take long to stop a robbery even if it was Scales. Oh my gosh, what if something happened to them? I need to save Nya! No, don't jump to conclusions, Jay.

I was going against Kai. Zane was watching as he swung his sword towards my chest.

"Think you can defeat me that easily, huh?" I mocked him.

Kai froze and frowned, "Speaking of defeating, do you think they've stopped Scales yet?"

"I don't know. The time could vary." Zane replied.

"I was thinking about that. They have been gone a while." I pointed out.

"Should we check up on them?" Kai suggested.

"It's a good idea," I replied.

Zane sighed, "We should follow Sensei's orders. He told us to train so that is what we shall do. We have to have faith in our teammates. I'm sure they'll be home soon. For now, we should return to training. If they do not return within the next hour, then we should start worrying."

"But this is my sister we are talking about. If anything happens to her I'll--" Kai began.

"We know, you'll hunt down whoever hurt her and kill them." I rolled my eyes. That was one of Kai's most famous sayings. Whenever he thought Nya was in trouble, he would say that. You'd be surprised how often he says it.

Kai huffed, "Fine. One hour but that is the maximum amount of time that I will wait."

**Nya's POV**

As we left the Bounty, Lloyd and Cole turned to me with a huge smirk on both of their faces.

"What?" I frowned as we ran through the streets of Ninjago City.

"You and Jay seem pretty close." Lloyd started.

"So?" I questioned.

Since when were Cole and Lloyd interested in my relationship? I thought they were jealous because they were the only ones on the team who didn't have a love interest. To be honest, it isn't their fault. Harumi played Lloyd, which I feel bad about, and I chose Jay instead of Cole, which I also felt bad about but not so much anymore. Nah, it's fine, Cole will always have cake. I'm sure he'll find someone soon. Cole is a likeable guy. He's cool. It shouldn't be hard for him to get a girlfriend. And for Lloyd, I'm not sure. I think he has trust issues now... It might be harder for him to find someone but he'll find love someday.

"Things seem to be going a lot better for you two lately," Lloyd replied.

"And that matters because?" I frowned as I jumped over a large twig.

"We were just wondering if everything is okay, that's all." Cole joined in.

"We are fine thank you very much," I told them harshly.

Okay so maybe I could have said that in a nicer way but what goes on between Jay and I is nobody else's business.

As we arrived at the bank we stopped and Lloyd turned to Cole and I.

"Whatever happens in here, we have to promise to back each other up. Without having the other three here, it could be harder with just half a team." The green ninja told us.

I nodded, as did Cole. We headed inside and spotted where Scales could have broken in from. There was a large piece of wall that had been knocked down. How he could be strong enough to do that makes me concerned. Has he grown stronger over the years? The manager pointed us to the safe room, the place with the giant safe, obviously. We sprinted into the room and caught the two-faced snake in the act.

"Stop right there!" Cole spoke up.

Seriously? That's all he could think of?!

Scales turned his head towards the door, his left hand full of precious jewellery. There was a gun at his feet.

"Drop the valuables and step away from the weapon," Cole ordered.

"We aren't the police, Cole," Lloyd stated.

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Just let Lloyd do the talking." I rolled my eyes. We don't have time for this.

We got back into fighting stance, my eyes fixed on the blue snake that stood before us.

"You think that you can stop me?" Scales laughed.

"You heard him, drop the jewellery and step away from your weapon," Lloyd demanded.

"Okay, okay." Scales dropped what he was holding and took one step back.

"Well, that was easy," I stated.

"Too easy." Lloyd glared at Scales.

"Look, I don't want no trouble." Scales smirked, "Except for this."

What is he talking about?! Except for what? Is he going to try and kill us with the gun? NO! Tell my family and my boyfriend that I love them. Please.

He looked right into Lloyd's eyes. It looked kinda freaky actually.

"You will now follow my commands." Scales began to hypnotise Lloyd.

"Lloyd, don't listen to him!" Cole shouted.

"Look away, Lloyd!" I yelled in his face, trying to make him snap out of it. Lloyd blinked, his eyes an emerald green.

"You okay?" Cole asked worriedly.

Lloyd nodded, "I think so."

We cannot afford to lose the green ninja. He's the most important ninja on this team. He's the leader and possibly even our future sensei. But we managed to save him just in time.

**Kai's POV**

We continued to train in silent. It was rather boring. I couldn't stop thinking about Nya, Lloyd and Cole. What if they got hurt?! What if they need our help?! What if Scales has taken them?! I guess only time will tell.

"Want to do one more practise fight?" Zane asked Jay and I.

Jay instantly nodded. How can he not be worried right now?!

"Give me a sec." I sprinted over to my phone and checked the time. It read 3:45 pm. Wait...what?!

"Guys, they've been gone for three hours," I stated.

"Three hours?!" Jay exclaimed, "Maybe we should go look for them. A mission that small shouldn't take that long."

I nodded in agreement.

"We should wait a little longer," Zane told us.

"No, Zane, we've waited too long. What if something happened to them?" I asked.

"Sensei will blame us," Jay added.

"I guess you are right but Sensei will get mad at us for not following his instructions," Zane argued.

"Come on, Zane, what's more important? Sensei getting mad at us because we aren't training or saving our teammates who could potentially be in danger?" I wondered.

"Well saving our teammates would be better..." He replied.

"Exactly. Now let's go."


	3. Waste of Time

Just as they were about to leave the Monastery, the three 'missing' ninja appeared walking up the path.

"Hey." Lloyd greeted them.

"Where have you been?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick!" Jay added.

"Fighting Scales, obviously," Cole replied.

"We just got caught up, that's all," Lloyd told them.

They looked very tired.

"So did you put Scales in prison or something?" Kai wondered.

"Nope," Nya stated.

"No?" Zane frowned.

"We lost him." Nya sighed.

Jay put a hand on Nya's shoulder. "We can't win every time."

Nya looked up at him and frowned. She stepped back from him. "I don't need your pity."

Jay froze up. To him, it felt like the world was spinning. It was like one of those model globes that spin around.

Kai, Cole, Zane and Lloyd exchanged looks.

Nya stormed off inside the Monastery and slammed the door behind her.

"She's probably just upset that we didn't catch Scales," Lloyd reassured Jay.

Jay nodded slightly.

"Or she's in a mood again," Kai suggested.

"I HEARD THAT!" A female voice called from inside.

Kai and Lloyd began to head inside through the game room.

"Wanna play some video games?" Lloyd wondered.

"Sure." Kai smiled.

Lloyd was like a little brother to Kai. They had always been so close. When they first met, Kai thought Lloyd was just trouble but over the years he'd really grown to love him. They had a special friendship, much like Jay and Cole.

That evening, at dinner, Nya decided to sit beside her brother instead. She had switched places with Cole, who was now sat next to Jay.

"So, this mission, how did it go?" Kai asked to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Can we not talk about that?" Nya said.

"Okay..."

Jay looked up at his girlfriend to see her just staring at her food. She looked rather sad.

"Nya, can I talk to you please?" Jay asked.

Nya raised her head.

"Privately?" He added.

She nodded. They both got up from the table and headed to the bedroom to talk.

"I wonder what they are going to do." Lloyd winked.

Kai glared at Lloyd, who was sat on his left.

"Don't even."

"I was kidding." Lloyd raised his hands to surrender.

Cole giggled.

"How did the mission go?" Wu asked his nephew.

"Um... good?" Lloyd smiled innocently.

"Tell me the truth, Lloyd," Wu ordered.

"We let Scales getaway," Cole stated.

"You did what?!" Wu exclaimed, nearly choking on his tea.

"But it wasn't our fault!" Lloyd argued.

Wu raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe it was our fault but we can get him tomorrow, right?" Lloyd suggested.

"Knowing Scales, he's probably long gone by now." Wu sighed.

"We're really sorry, Master." Cole apologised.

"It's okay. Just try and find him tomorrow, okay?" Wu told them.

The ninja nodded.

"Shall all of us go?" Kai wondered.

Wu shook his head. "No need."

Jay took Nya to the shared bedroom and closed the door behind them. Nya sat down on her bed and huffed.

"What do you want?" She asked, frustrated.

"What's up?" Jay wondered.

"Nothing." She stated.

Jay frowned.

"That's all you wanted to ask me?!" Nya exclaimed. "What a waste of time."

"No, there's clearly something wrong. You don't act like this unless there's a problem." He told her.

"There is no problem, okay?" Nya replied harshly.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I don't have to tell you." She shook her head.

Jay sat down beside her and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Come on." He smiled.

Nya shuffled away from him a little making Jay feel a little uncomfortable.

"I told you I'm fine. Why don't you trust me?" She questioned.

"Because I tell when something's up," Jay replied.

"I don't care. It's my privacy. And there's nothing up. I'm completely fine, okay?" She snapped back.

"I was only worried about you, Nya." Jay frowned.

"Yeah and I don't want you to be. I'm not some little kid. I don't need people to control my life." She shouted.

"I wasn't controlling your life, Nya. I simply asked if you were okay." Jay exclaimed.

"Well, I don't want you to. My business is my business, not yours. So stay out of it." Nya told him meanly.

Jay was left speechless. Nya had never shouted at him before. Sure, they had gotten into arguments before but it was nothing like that. He wasn't expecting it.

"Look who's speechless now," Nya smirked and stormed out of the room.

Within a few minutes, Jay finally gathered enough courage to return to the dining room and pretend like everything was okay, just like how he always covered it up.

"Everything okay, Jay?" Cole looked up at him.

Jay took a deep breath and fake smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jay asked nervously.

"What about?" Cole frowned.

"A past mission." Jay turned to everyone else at the table. "It's private information. You know, best friend stuff."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Cole led the way back to the bedroom and closed the door behind Jay.

"I have a feeling this has nothing to do with a mission," Cole suggested.

"How'd you know?" Jay asked.

"Lucky guess." Cole smiled. "What's it really about?"

"Nya," Jay stated.

"What about her?" Cole frowned.

Jay frowned. "Did anything happen to her during the mission earlier?"

"I don't think so, why?" Cole replied.

"It's just she's been acting weird, you know?" Jay broke eye contact.

Cole narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "No. Something's going on. Tell me."

Jay pretended to act surprised. "What?! Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing is going on. Nothing at all."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "That's a big fat lie. Jay Walker, you better tell me what happened in here between you and Nya otherwise I'm going to ask both of you right in front of master Wu and you know how cringy that can get. You know I will do it so don't even try to--"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Jay sighed. "I tried to ask Nya what was wrong but she shut me off. She acted like everything was okay but when I tried to act comforting, she pushed me away and told me to stay out of her business."

"I'm sure whatever she said, she didn't mean it," Cole reassured him.

"She fricking shouted at me, Cole! She shouted in my face!" Jay exclaimed.

Cole's eyes widened. "She did what?!"

Jay stared at his hands. "I don't know what I did wrong..."

Cole placed a finger under Jay's chin and raised his head. "You did nothing wrong, okay. She's probably just being difficult."

"No, Cole, you don't get it. She's only ever like that around me. I don't know what I did in the past and I certainly don't know what I did this time, which is what makes me a terrible boyfriend and I shouldn't even be with--"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE." Cole threatened.

"--her." Jay looked up with tears in his eyes.

"That's it. I'm off to speak to her in front of Wu." Cole headed for the door. Jay jumped up from his bed and grabbed Cole's right wrist just in time before he could reach the door handle.

"Cole, please!" Jay cried.

Cole stopped and turned to face Jay. A shock of realisation shivered through his body. His best friend was upset and he needed to fix it. It felt weird to Cole. He never thought he'd see the day where he would have to cheer up his happy, excitable friend.

"Sit down," Cole told him.

Jay sat back down on his bed as a tear fell down his cheek. Cole kneeled down in front of him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, okay. Listen to me, if Nya is treating you this way, she's obviously both deaf and blind. She isn't seeing how amazing you are. Nya's a brat, okay? She always acts this way. She doesn't treat you with respect especially when you're there to help and comfort her." Cole said softly.

Jay shook his head. "No, she's right. I should keep my nose out of everyone else's business. If she wanted to talk to me, she would've. Who am I kidding? Who would want to come to me for comfort? I wouldn't be able to take them seriously."

"Stop saying stuff like that, Jay. You deserve someone so much better than her. Look, I'm not saying that you two shouldn't be together, because you should--" Cole began.

"No, you're right. Maybe it's time to end things..." Jay suggested.

"Jay, no! Please don't! Okay, maybe I got a bit carried away. She does care about you." Cole told him.

"But it didn't seem like it," Jay argued.

"Don't you remember what happened in the first realm? You stood up for her and she helped you. She told you that she loved you. And I know for a fact that she still does." Cole explained.

"I'll believe it when I hear it." Jay snivelled.

"Jay." Cole sighed. "It's not up to me to decide what you do with your life but I think that maybe you're taking it too far. Maybe it's just one of those days today, okay? Maybe she'll be back to normal tomorrow, I don't know. Just try and get through things for me, okay?"

Jay nodded. "I'll try."

Cole gave him a reassuring smile and wiped away Jay's tears. "Good. Now let's get back. Hopefully, we can come up with a better excuse on the spot."

Jay smiled.


	4. Break up with your boyfriend

A new morning, a new mood.

Jay awoke from his bed and peered around the room. It was only Kai that was still asleep but Kai always loved his sleep so it made perfect sense. Jay sighed as he remembered what had happened the previous day.

Cole tiptoed into the room and over to Jay's bed.

"Hey." He whispered as he crouched down beside his best friend.

Jay smiled at him whilst rubbing his left eye.

"Guess who's in a better mood today." Cole smiled back.

"You?" Jay frowned.

"No, Nya." Cole corrected him.

"Really?" Jay grinned.

"Yeah. Why don't you try talking to her?" Cole suggested.

"Nah don't worry about what she said yesterday. I'm sure she's forgotten all about it." Jay stated.

"You sure?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It'll be fine." He replied.

Jay and Cole silently left the room and wandered down the corridor towards the living room. Jay peered round to see Zane and Lloyd playing cards at the kitchen table and Nya sat on the sofa watching TV.

"What ya watching?" Jay asked as he sat down beside Nya, who took no notice of him.

She coughed and went back to watching TV, this caught everyone's attention.

Lloyd exchanged looks with Zane.

Jay sighed and looked at his girlfriend. Surprisingly, she looked back at him.

"Is something the matter?" Jay asked, sounding a little annoyed.

She shook her head. "Everything is just peachy."

"That sounded sarcastic to me," Jay stated. He had a point.

"No." She replied.

Jay frowned. "So what's wrong then?"

"It's my business, not yours." She told him coldly.

Jay fell quiet.

"Like I said yesterday, stay out of my business." She snapped and stormed off to the bedroom.

Jay huffed and groaned.

"What the--?" Lloyd spoke up.

"What just happened?" Zane frowned.

"I have no idea." Cole joined in.

"Guys?" Jay turned to them and frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think so," Zane stated.

"I haven't spotted you do anything out of the ordinary," Lloyd replied.

Jay sighed.

"What's wrong with my sister?" A voice spoke from the doorway.

"I dunno but I'm gonna go talk to her." Jay got up and marched to the bedroom.

He didn't knock on the door, he just barged in without saying a word. Nya turned to face him, a frown on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk," Jay stated impatiently.

"I'm busy." She told him.

"Doing what exactly? You're just stood there." Jay crossed his arms after closing the door.

"Fine. State what you want and then leave me alone." She ordered.

"What's your problem with me?" Jay asked.

"That's a question. I never said you could ask a question." She replied.

"I'm worried about you Nya," Jay told her.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." She snapped.

"You clearly aren't. Is it something that I did?" He wondered.

"Why are we talking about this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because we need to."

"Why are you so upset, Jay?! You don't control my life!" Nya shouted.

"But I've been so nice to you and whatever I did, put in the past. I'm sorry, okay?" Jay argued.

"I really don't like talking about this. Just move on." She told him.

"You may be able to get over it but I can't!" Jay exclaimed. "You don't know how much I care about you, do you? You have no idea how many nights I spent awake, worrying if you were having good dreams or hoping that nothing was going on with you and you were happy."

"The past sucks Jay. You hurt me." Nya sighed.

"I haven't been able to move on either, Nya! I think about what happened all the time! I wonder what I could have done differently so that you didn't break up with me! I just want to go back in time and redo everything I said to Cole and you." Jay explained.

"This isn't about that stupid perfect match machine incident!" She yelled.

"Then what is it about?" Jay frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

"You don't even know what you did! That's how pathetic you are! I lied to you, okay?! I lied about liking you! You're different! And I don't like that! You aren't the Jay that I once liked! You're not the best you and you aren't wanted! We're over." Nya shouted. "It's all your fault!"

The next thing he knew, Nya had stormed out of the room, leaving him stood there in complete shock. Nya had never been so upset with him and the worst thing was that he didn't know why. What did he do wrong? Why was she so mad at him?

Lloyd ran into the room and spotted Jay just stood there.

"What was all the screaming about?" He asked a frown upon his face.

Jay's head turned to Lloyd.

"Nya broke up with me..."

"What? Why??" He asked.

"I don't know," Jay replied.

Lloyd placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "We'll find out why don't worry."

"Thanks, Lloyd," Jay said with a friendly smile.

"I think you should go stay with your parents for a little while," Lloyd suggested. "Until Nya is back to normal.

Jay nodded. "Good idea. Just please be careful around her." 


	5. Where I'm Meant to Be

The previous day had been quite eventful.

Jay decided to pack up all his stuff early the following morning. He put it all in a large blue rucksack and headed out the door after a warm farewell from Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd. Nya, however, did not want anything to do with him, which wasn't a surprise.

Zane had offered to make the master of lightning some breakfast before he left but Jay refused. He just wanted to get out of there are quick as possible.

Kai was somehow mad at Jay for hurting Nya. But Jay had no idea what he had done to deserve Nya's wrath. She seemed pretty sure that he had done something wrong.

Lloyd promised that he would find out what was up with her. Part of Jay didn't want to trust Lloyd as he never really had much luck dealing with girls, aka Harumi, but the other part of him knew that his green buddy would help him no matter what. Lloyd was the closest thing Jay had to a brother. Sure, Cole and Jay seemed like they would be greater brothers because of how much time they spent together but Lloyd had always been there for Jay, and Jay had always been there for Lloyd.

Speaking of Cole, he agreed to help Lloyd out. Of course, he wasn't just going to sit there and let all of this happen. After all, he had already helped Jay out a little a few days ago when Nya first began acting weird.

But now, Jay was wandering down the streets of Ninjago City. It was a very quiet morning for the rather popular city, it was something that he could get used to. He shouldn't get used to the peace, however, because he was going to be staying with his parents, the noisiest people in all of Ninjago. Lloyd had suggested that he spend a few days with them because they'd take care of him and it would give Nya a chance to calm down from whatever had happened. Lloyd had his suspicions...

Taking in the fresh air, a smile appeared on Jay's face.

"I forgot how peaceful this place is early in the morning." He said to himself.

When he was younger and was still living back at the junkyard, he would walk to school when there was barely anyone around. He loved walking through the streets even when his parents offered to give him a lift, which was pretty much every day. Ed and Edna always had their suspicions that there was something special about Jay, and they were right. He became a ninja, a protector and a helper. They were rather proud of their son.

After a while, Jay finally arrived in the sea of sands. Before he left, he did think about taking his dragon and watching the sunrise on the horizon but it just wouldn't have been the same. Plus, he wanted a break from all the ninja stuff. It was good for him.

Taking in his surroundings, Jay stepped into his childhood home, a warm feeling in his stomach. He was home.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called out. Jay knew his parents were awake because they always got up early. He turned his head to the side slightly, spotting Ed and Edna's signature car. A smile formed from his lips as he spotted the door to the caravan open. His mother stepped out.

"Jay?" She frowned and turned her head back inside. "ED! JAY IS HERE!"

One thing he didn't miss was the shouting but at least it felt like home.

"Hey, mum. How are ya?" He put his rucksack down on the sandy ground to give her a loving hug.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing some ninja stuff with your friends?" She wondered.

"About that..." He mumbled.

Glancing up, Jay saw his father stood in the doorway looking rather confused. It was quite rare for Jay to visit, especially at this time of day.

"Did something happen?" Edna's eyebrows were creased with worry.

"Kinda," Jay replied. "Do you mind if I stay here for a few days? I can explain everything and--"

"Of course you can son! You can come and stay whenever you like." Ed smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Jay returned the smile.

Edna bent down and picked up Jay's rucksack. "Here let me help."

"Oh, no don't worry about it. I got it." Jay took the bag from her and threw it over his shoulders.

"Come inside, Jay. We have freshly made pancakes." Ed winked.

"Mmm, my favourite." Jay let out a sigh of relief.

At least someone welcomed him.

"So what exactly happened to make you move out?" Ed asked after finishing off his breakfast.

"I'm not moving out, dad, I'm just staying away from the Bounty for a few days, that's all." Jay corrected him.

"Well, there had to be an explanation for it. You can't just show up out of nowhere with your stuff and ask to stay with us. That's not like you." He replied.

The family of three were sat around the small dining table in the middle of the kitchen. It was where they used to eat all of their meals together and catch up on the latest news and gossip but they would mostly just joke around.

"Um... well, Nya, Lloyd and Cole went off to do this mission with Skales a few days ago." Jay began.

"Isn't Skales that snake that you're friends with?" Edna frowned.

"We aren't friends. We're just allies." He told her. "Anyway, they spent all day just stopping a robbery. When they had finally gotten back, Nya began acting weird so I asked her if everything was okay but she completely shut me out."

"Nya? Aw, she's such a sweet girl." His mother smiled. "You should invite her round for dinner sometime."

Jay rolled his eyes and continued. "Then when I spoke to her yesterday, she told me that everything was my fault and she broke up with me."

"She broke up with you?" Edna's eyes widened in surprise.

"You should never have given her a second chance." Ed sounded annoyed.

"Dad." Jay sighed.

"I always knew she was trouble." He spoke.

"Dad, please."

"No Jay, she doesn't deserve a great boy like you. She's only ever treated you like poop. You gotta find someone else." Ed told him.

"Dad! I'm not giving up on Nya! I love her!" Jay exclaimed.

"She's been messing with you son. I don't want to tell you I told you so but I--" He started.

"Seriously, dad, stop." Jay huffed.

Jay got up from the table and went to pick up his bag that was on the sofa.

"If you aren't going to help me then I may as well leave." He sighed.

"No, Jay, wait." Edna stopped him. "Ignore your father. You can stay here for as long as you want to."

"Thanks." Jay gave her a warm smile.

"So what made her act like that all of a sudden?" Ed wondered.

"I wish I knew. I don't know what I did wrong but I must have done something to make her hate me." Jay responded.

"Like what?" Edna asked.

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "It was Lloyd who suggested I come here. He promised me that he'll find out what's wrong."

"You trust him to do that?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Jay frowned.

"I mean, it's not like he's absolutely great when it comes to girls. Don't you remember what happened with that girl? Hariome was it?" Ed replied.

"Harumi." Jay corrected.

"You should remember her Ed. She's the princess." Edna told him.

"The princess?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Was the princess. She's dead now." Jay mumbled but his parents didn't hear him.

"That still proves my point though," Ed stated.

"Jeez, thanks for the support dad," Jay said sarcastically.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that Lloyd will figure it out. He's a nice boy." Edna smiled.

Jay nodded. "I hope so."

Kai and Cole were sat down on the sofa, waiting to hear from Jay. Lloyd wandered in.

"He isn't going to call straight away." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"He might," Kai stated, staring at his phone that was neatly laid in his lap.

Lloyd sighed and turned to look at the kitchen where Nya was sat.

"What are YOU looking at?" Nya glared.

Lloyd wandered off out of the door, which led to outside. He stood on the deck, looking out into the horizon. It was so calm and comforting but Lloyd made a promise and he planned on keeping it. It may be harder than he thought though.

Lloyd jumped slightly due to the feeling of a cold hand touching his shoulder. The green ninja turned his head to see Zane.

"Oh... it's just you." Lloyd sighed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Zane smiled but it soon faded. "You were hoping it was Jay, weren't you?"

Lloyd nodded slightly.

"You were the one who told him to stay with his parents until this is all sorted." Zane reminded him.

"I know. I was just not expecting him to leave. It isn't like Jay to give up. He never gave up on us." Lloyd stared off into the distance.

"And we aren't giving upon him. We're helping him." Zane said.

"I'm not sure if I can fix things between Jay and Nya though. Nya can be very uptight at times and last time I checked, this is much worse than her being uptight." Lloyd explained. "Even Jay can deal with her when she's stressed. How am I supposed to?"

"Because her closest friend is you. If she isn't going to talk to Jay, who's the next person she would talk to?" Zane asked.

Lloyd thought for a minute. What Zane was saying did make sense and it gave him some ideas but he was still rather confused. He had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Kai." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zane frowned.

"Kai, her brother. He'd be the person that she would turn to for help. Whatever is going on, she'd tell him, right?" Lloyd smiled a little.

"I suppose so but do you really think that you're going to get any sense out of Kai? If she did tell him, he wouldn't tell us, would he? You know how protective he can get about her." Zane told him.

Lloyd sighed. "You're right. But it's worth a try."

Zane nodded.

The two wandered back inside, Lloyd walked up to Kai and stood right in front of him.

Kai looked up. His left eyebrow raised slightly.

"What did I do this time?" He asked.

"What has she said to you?" Lloyd wondered.

"Who? Nya?" Kai frowned.

"Well unless Cole is a girl now..." Lloyd replied sarcastically.

"Nya hasn't said anything to me," Kai responded, looking back down at his phone.

Lloyd sighed and kneeled down in front of his best friend. He took his red phone and placed it on the floor next to him.

"Hey, I need that!" Kai folded his arm.

"Kai, listen to me." Lloyd sounded serious. "I need to know if she has said anything to you whatsoever."

"Even if she had spoken to me, why would I tell you?" Kai looked him up and down.

"Because I made a promise to Jay that I would find out what's wrong with her and I don't plan on breaking that promise," Lloyd explained.

"I wish I could help, buddy, but she hasn't said a single thing to me," Kai told him with a look of worry on his face.

Lloyd sighed. "This is impossible."

"Not impossible, just hard," Zane stated.

Cole gasped.

"What is it?" Kai asked. The fire ninja seemed hopeful. The rest of the team could tell that Kai was, too, worried about his sister. Maybe she really hadn't told anyone what was wrong.

Cole leaned in and whispered, "Maybe she's pregnant."

Lloyd frowned. Zane raised an eyebrow. But Cole seemed pretty sure about it.

"So what you are saying is... Jay made my sister pregnant?" Kai asked.

"Maybe," Cole replied.

"Oh, he is really in for it." Kai gritted his teeth.

"Calm down Kai. We don't know for sure." Zane told him calmly.

"I swear if he laid even a finger on her I'll--" He said angrily.

"KAI. YOU ARE OVER REACTING." Lloyd raised his voice.

Kai took a deep breath. "I suppose I am."

"Look, it's just a theory, okay? But all the signs point to it." Cole suggested.

Zane nodded. "It is true."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Lloyd sighed.

"Yeah, that's going to be a long nine months then, isn't it?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Well, she'll have to tell us at some point," Cole stated.

Lloyd and Zane nodded.

That might also be a long time, however. But who knows, that might not even be what's wrong with her...


	6. It's not what you think

Nya was sat on her bed, listening to her music, her earbuds in. A slight knock on the door made her roll her eyes.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened slowly revealing Kai, her brother. He wandered in awkwardly and closed the door behind him. Nya took out her earbuds.

"Is everything okay with you?" He asked.

Nya could tell that Kai was being serious by the concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She replied, sitting up straight.

"It's just that...you've been acting weird lately. It isn't like you." He stated.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Kai broke eye contact for a second. "You'd tell me if something was, I don't know, different, wouldn't you?"

She nodded and frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

Kai took a deep breath and sat down at the end of her bed so that he was closer to her.

"I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, okay?" Kai began. "I won't be mad at you, I promise. Well, I wouldn't be mad at _you_ anyway."

"Just ask the stupid question, Kai." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you--" He paused. "Pregnant?"

All was quiet for a moment. Kai sat there, biting his lip with worry whilst Nya raised an eyebrow, a smile began to form on her face. Within seconds, she burst out into laughter. Kai frowned.

"What? What's so funny?" Kai tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Y-you think that--" She spoke in between laughs. "You think that I'm pregnant? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard you say."

"I'm being serious. Did Jay make you pregnant? I swear if he did--" He snapped.

"No, Kai, I'm not pregnant. You really think I'd get pregnant at my age?" She giggled.

"It's possible." He replied. "Teenage hormones."

"Ew, Kai, seriously? And why would Jay make me pregnant? Dude, he is the last person I would want to get me pregnant." She told him.

"So y-you're not pregnant?" Kai frowned.

"No." She laughed.

"Then what is wrong with you?" Kai wondered.

"What are you talking about?" She sounded confused.

"You aren't yourself, Nya," Kai stated. "You know you really hurt Jay yesterday, right?"

Nya nodded. "I know."

"But why would you do that?" Kai questioned.

"Because he deserves it. Don't you see how he treats me?" She told him.

"Yes, I do see how he treats you and let's just say it much better than how you treat him." He snarled.

"Oh come on, you're taking his sssside?" She rolled her eyes.

Kai frowned and looked Nya in the eye. For a second, he thought he saw something but shook it off and came to the conclusion that he was just seeing things.

"Why wouldn't I? He isn't in the wrong here; you are." Kai folded his arms in anger.

"Just get out of here, Kai. I'm done talking to you." She began to put her earbuds back in her ears.

Kai got up and glared, backing away towards the door. He didn't take his eyes off of his sister.

"Fine but this conversation isn't over. I'll be back." He threatened, which made Nya laugh.

"Yeah okay then." She smiled. "Sssssee you later bro."

Kai opened the door quickly, stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. For a minute, he just stood there thinking.

_Had I really heard her slither like a snake? Did I really see her eyes turn red for a second? Oh my gosh, what if she's been hypnotised?! Maybe that's why she's acting weird. Maybe that's why the others took so long during the mission to stop Skales the other day. OMG WHAT IF IT IS SKALES WHO HAS HYPNOTISED HER?! I gotta do something about this..._

Jay opened the door to his childhood bedroom. He stepped out, his hair a big mess. He rubbed his eyes as the light came into contact with them. As his bare feet touched the floor, a cold shiver went down his spine. He missed that feeling.

"Hey mum, hey dad." He greeted his parents, who were sat at the dining table.

"Good morning, Jay, how was your night?" His father asked.

"Great. I haven't slept that well in ages. I really missed my room." He replied, sitting down with them.

Edna handed him a plate of toast.

"Mmm, I've missed your toast." He smiled.

"And we've missed you." She returned the smile.

"Have you heard anything from Lloyd yet?" Ed wondered.

Jay shook his head. "Not yet but I'm hoping to soon."

"Like we said yesterday, you can stay here for as long as you want to. We love having you here." Edna stated. "It's nice when you visit."

"I'd love to move back in and spend more time with you but I have ninja duties to take care of. Sadly, being a ninja comes with unlimited training and missions, meaning we don't have much spare time. I always make time to come to a visit every once in a while though." Jay explained.

"And you do so much for the people," Ed said. "We are grateful to have you as our son."

Jay smiled but the only thought that came into his head was that they weren't his real parents. Sure, they had always cared about him and treated him as if he was their son but things just weren't right since he had found out who his real parents were. His father, Cliff Gordon, is the most famous guy in all of Ninjago but he still had no idea who his mother was, but he probably wasn't even going to find out about her anytime soon. Jay didn't let his thoughts get the better of him. He spent the morning laughing and joking around with the elderly couple. Remembering the times when Jay used to kiss his pillow or when he would call trucks a duck by accident always made him smile. They were the good times.

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he missed hanging out with the guys. He had known them for 5 years and they never left his side. They were his family, not just his friends and teammates. As for Nya, it was always a rollercoaster with her. Half of the time, she had pretty much hated the sight of the blue ninja. Luckily for Jay, they figured things out, well until now.

Jay missed waking up and peering over at the other beds around him and seeing his brothers. Hearing them sleep peacefully is something he also missed, not to mention Cole's loud snoring. Jay had gotten used to it though. This morning just felt weird to him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Cole on the opposite side of the room looking over at him. Usually, Cole was the first one that Jay would see, today it was his cuddly toy.

But the peace made him feel happy.

Back at the Bounty, Kai rushed into the living room, where the others were. Cole was sat reading some sort of story on his phone whilst Lloyd and Zane just sat and chat about how they were worried about Jay.

"He's safer now. He's with his parents." Zane stated.

"I know but I can't help but think... what if Nya has hurt him too much? You know how important she is to him." Lloyd sighed.

Zane nodded and peered over at Kai as he spotted him come in. Kai was slightly out of breath.

"Did you speak to her?" Cole asked, looking up.

"Yeah, but she isn't pregnant." Kai looked miserable.

"That's good, isn't it?" Lloyd frowned.

Kai nodded.

"But now we have no idea what is wrong with her," Lloyd said.

"I think I know why she's acting differently," Kai spoke up.

"What is it?" Cole wondered.

"For a split second, I thought I saw her eyes turn red. Then at some points, she was speaking like a snake." Kai explained.

"It could be a possibility that she has been hypnotised," Zane suggested.

"Exactly. But I don't know for sure. I didn't get much sleep last night so I could have been hallucinating." Kai replied.

Zane sighed. "We better find out soon. I don't know how much longer we can keep Jay waiting."

It had only been a day but the team were starting to miss their fun, blue friend. He was an important asset to the team. Without Jay, the team probably would have split up a long time ago.

Later into the morning, Lloyd sat in the living room, his head in his hands.

_How am I supposed to help Jay out if I have no idea what is wrong with Nya? I mean, her being hypnotised is a good theory. Plus, it makes sense due to the mission with Skales, but we don't even know for sure if that's the case. What if she's just moved on from Jay? That would break his heart... Ugh, why is this so hard?! Why are girls' feelings so complicated?! I'm so glad that I don't have a girlfriend._

The sound of footsteps distracted Lloyd from his thoughts. He glanced up to see the one and only Nya stood there.

_Speaking of the devil..._

"Lloyd," She spoke with a smile. "What you up too?"

"Just... thinking." He sighed, breaking eye contact.

Nya sat down beside him and lifted his head from his hands. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

_So she'll speak to me but not Jay? That's ridiculous!_

"I made a promise to Jay but I--" He began.

Nya cut him off. "Jay? Seriously? You're going to let him get in the way of having a great life? Wow, you're so grown up Lloyd."

Lloyd frowned. "But I never break a promise."

"How will he know if you've broken a promise or not? It's not like he's here, is it?" She complained.

"Well that's--" He paused. "True..."

"See?" She smiled at him. "I know what will take your mind of Jay."

"What?" He asked, intrigued.

"A date." She looked into his eyes.

"A date?" Lloyd frowned.

She nodded. "Why don't I take you out to dinner or something? There's a new restaurant in the city that I think you'd like."

"Wait, let me get this straight..." Lloyd sat up. "You dumped Jay, treated everyone like s**t and now you're asking me out on a date?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She giggled sweetly.

"No thanks." Lloyd went to get up but Nya touched his arm, making him sit back down.

"What? Why not? It might take your mind off some things." She suggested.

"No offence but you aren't really my type. Also, you're probably the last person I would want to go out with at this point." Lloyd snapped back.

"S-so y-you don't l-like me even as a f-friend?" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh come on, Nya. That won't work on me. I said no and that's my final answer." Lloyd folded his arms and looked away.

"Well if you won't go out with me, I will force you to." She snarled and pulled his face towards her, connecting their lips. After about 3 seconds, Lloyd pulls away. But he isn't himself.

Lloyd looked around hazily, his eyelids becoming heavy. The green in his eyes looked as if they were starting to fade from the tiredness. He glanced back at Nya, who was smirking.

"W-what did you d-do to m-me?" He asked weakly.

"Drugged you." She smiled.

"W-why would y-you do t-that?" He questioned, his arms feeling like jelly.

"You'll see soon enough." She replied.

Within seconds, Lloyd's eyes closed shut, his breathing normal. He fell, his head in Nya's lap. She looked down at him as he slept peacefully and smiled.

"Aw poor little greenie." She whispered. "You don't look so bad when you sleep. You actually look rather cute." She ran her fingers through his hair before picking him up bridal style.

A little head peered round from the hallway but Nya didn't see them.

_Oh my gosh..._ They thought.

They watched as Nya carried Lloyd outside. She put him on her bike and drove off into the city.

_I have to do something._


	7. A Hero's Plan

He ran and ran and ran. Looking back wasn't an option. He could have easily formed his dragon but he was too panicked. What was he going to do? He needed to get help and he knew exactly who to go to. The only person that had the power to fix this...

Miles away from Ninjago City, he sprinted through the Sea of Sands until he saw his destination in sight. He was tired, hungry and just plain scared for the future of the team.

Running through the gates, he instantly spotted the elderly couple, who glanced up at him with confused and worried looks on their faces.

"Kai?" They asked in unison, approaching him.

The fire ninja wobbled around, trying to find his balance as he finally stopped in front of them. He looked weak, his face pale. All of sudden, he began to tremble, almost close to falling over. Ed quickly rushed up to him and caught him.

"Woah there!" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, is he okay?" Edna wondered, panicked.

Kai managed to gain his balance again, his breath returning to normal quite slowly.

"I-I need to speak to Jay... is he here?" Kai asked, his eyebrows creased with worry.

"He's inside, why?" Edna replied.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the door to the small trailer open, revealing the blue ninja. A frown was on his face. Kai rushed over.

"What's up?" Jay asked, concerned.

"Nya isn't herself." He replied.

"Well DUH." Jay rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, she's been possessed," Kai told him.

Jay frowned again. "Possessed? By a ghost?"

"By Skales." Kai corrected. "I'll explain on the way but we have to save Lloyd."

"What happened to Lloyd?" Jay wondered.

"Nya. She kissed him." Kai explained.

"She kissed Lloyd?!" Jay exclaimed.

"She drugged him and took him into the city, we gotta find them. I have a feeling that Nya is going to do something bad to Lloyd but we need to save him." Kai told him.

"Oh my gosh! But why did you come to me? Won't the team be more helpful?" Jay asked.

Jay looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he was missing his bed back home or perhaps it was because he thought that Nya really hated him. But did they really know the truth? Had she really been possessed by Skales?

"You _are_ part of the team, Jay," Kai stated.

Jay sighed. "Did you see which part of the city they went into?"

Kai shook his head. "I wish I did. They can't be that far though."

"Let's go," Jay told him.

The two began to wander out of the junkyard. Jay turned to his parents.

"I've gotta take care of a mission. I'll see you guys later." Jay smiled at his mother.

"Okay honey, just be careful." Edna returned the smile.

Kai and Jay exchanged a look of worry, pulled down the hoods of their gi's and legged it outside, into the vast desert.

Lloyd's bright green eyes flickered open. Everything was a blur at first. After blinking a few times, he managed to regain all his sight back. He frantically looked around at his surroundings. It was cold and dark. The walls and floor were pitch black, no patterns or symbols whatsoever. He eventually came across a small white table. At it, stood a girl around Lloyd's height with long black hair. She spun around, facing the green ninja. Her eyes were a bright shade of red.

"Nya?" Lloyd's eyes widened. He tried to get to her but struggled. Peering down, he saw that he was wrapped in chains, sat on a stiff chair.

"Oh, you're awake." She smirked.

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Just doing my job." She told him.

"But your job is to protect people. And what's going on with your eyes? They aren't normally red." Lloyd frowned. He then gasped and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" She smiled.

"You're not Nya," Lloyd muttered.

Nya laughed. This made Lloyd very confused. Nya never acted this way but when she did, the guys would usually stay out of her way. This time, it was quite impossible.

"Someone finally figured it out."

Lloyd shook his head in anger. "What have you done with Nya?"

"Relax, relax," She rolled her eyes. "She's still here. I'm just controlling her."

"Controlling?" Lloyd paused. "She's been hypnotised!"

"Ding, ding, ding." She giggled.

"All this time... it was...Skales?" Lloyd questioned.

"You bet." She smiled again.

Lloyd couldn't bare to be anywhere near Skales. The serpentine had helped them so many times in the past, but now, they just decide to turn their backs on the team? That wasn't the deal. Skales was supposed to help them, not destroy Ninjago anymore that it already has been destroyed.

"Let me out you slimy snake!" Lloyd ordered, struggling again.

She laughed. "Yeah, there's no way I'm doing that."

Nya turned her back on Lloyd and began moving her arms around, blocking the table. Lloyd frowned.

"What are you doing?" He wondered, cautious of what was going to happen.

She turned back to face him, something in her hand. Lloyd froze as his eyes widened.

"What are you doing with that knife?" Lloyd asked wearily, not moving a muscle.

She grinned. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon."

"What?! No, Nya, please... I mean Skales...UGH! Just don't do this!" Lloyd began to panic. Nya stepped forward towards Lloyd slightly, the smirk on her face wasn't fading.

"You need someone to protect Ninjago!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying to get out of the seat but failing, the chains were now digging into his skin. He winced in pain slightly.

"You always got in the way." She snarled.

"Please, I beg you." Lloyd cried.

"Aww, poor little greenie cannot protect himself." She smiled.

"Please!" Lloyd struggled even more.

Nya was about 2 foot away from him now, knife in hand.

"Where would they be?" Kai turned to face Jay.

The two were stood in the centre of the large, busy city, unsure of where they were headed. Jay thought for a second. A lightbulb pinged above his head.

"Do you remember when we had to get those jobs after the death of the great devourer?" Jay asked.

"Yeah?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"And how the serpentine were underground in the old subway system?" Jay continued.

"What has this got to do wi-- ahhhh." Kai smiled.

"Maybe that's where she took him seeing as in its Skales," Jay suggested.

"It's worth a look." The fire ninja smiled too.

They nodded and sprinted off to where the subway system began, down the drain...

"Skales, please don't do this. We can work together, you know? Partners in crime. Well, good actually. Partners in good? Does that even make sense? Just please don't kill me!" Lloyd begged.

"Your time has ended Mr Green Ninja. It's my turn now." She told him.

Lloyd closed his eyes tightly as she raised the knife, ready to strike.

At that moment, the door burst open, startling them both.

"NYA, STOP!" 


	8. Saving Nya

Nya peered over at the door of the room, where she found her brother and Jay stood. Jay was a few meters in front of Kai.

"Don't do this," Jay stated.

"Go away. You can't do anything. You're useless." Nya snarled.

Lloyd's breathing was heavy. His heart was beating like a cheetah running in the middle of the open grassy plains. He had never been more scared in his life. He just hoped that the ninja could save him before his horrifying end.

"Don't listen to her, Jay," Kai told him.

Jay closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath and reopened them.

"See, you're weak. You couldn't do anything." Nya stated, smirking.

Jay took a step forward. "Don't hurt him."

Nya pointed the knife towards him angrily. "Stay back or greenie gets it." She held the knife up to Lloyd's neck.

Jay became more nervous. He needed to save both Lloyd and Nya at the same time. He couldn't get any closer to Nya otherwise Lloyd would be a goner. What was he going to do?

"Jay," Kai spoke softly. The lightning ninja turned his head to look at Kai, who was behind him in the same position as before. He could see the fear in his eyes. Lloyd was like a little brother to Kai.

Jay turned back to look at Nya and Lloyd. Lloyd looked as if he had no other hope. He thought for a second. How could he possibly save both of them?

"Leave Lloyd out of this," Jay told her.

Nya glared. "He's getting what he deserves."

Jay shook his head. "Just put the knife down and no one gets hurt."

"Don't you get it? I want him to get hurt!" Nya shouted.

Kai began shaking slightly. He was becoming more and more panicked by each second.

"Skales, I know it's you, why can't we talk about this?" Jay asked.

"You're weak, pathetic. You don't deserve to be on the team like the rest of us. You couldn't save a fly let alone me, your own girlfriend." She told him. "Not that we are even together anymore. I'd rather date someone like Cole. At least he's helpful."

"Let Lloyd go," Jay stated calmly.

"It's either you," She began. "Or Lloyd."

"Jay, don't fall for it," Kai told him quietly.

Jay thought for a second. "Take me instead."

Nya smirked and lowered the knife so that it was by her side. She broke the chains on Lloyd's chair and turned to face Jay. Lloyd scrambled away from her and towards Kai. Kai quickly took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You guys go and find Skales. I'll take care of Nya." Jay told them.

"You'll never find him," Nya replied.

"Just go!" Jay shouted.

Kai and Lloyd ran out of the room, leaving Nya and Jay alone.

Nya looked at him with a smile.

"You would have been so useful, you know?" Nya stepped towards him until she was completely in his face. "It's a shame I have to end you."

Jay gritted his teeth.

"DOWN." She yelled.

Jay collapsed down onto his knees, staring at the floor. Nya began pacing around him in circles.

"So... how should I do this? Slice the neck, stab in the heart... any ideas?" She asked him.

"Nya wouldn't hurt anyone." Jay snarled.

"That's right." She kneeled down in front of him. "But you aren't anyone, are you? You're just a nobody."

"She wouldn't say those things," Jay added, not looking up at her.

Nya got close into his face again, this time she seemed angrier. "Well, now I do. You deserve it."

Jay shook his head. "You aren't Nya. Stop lying to me."

"Oh yeah? So if I wasn't Nya, I wouldn't have this then would I?" She showed him a small light blue book that said 'Nya's Diary' in silver writing on the front.

"Anyone could have that," Jay told her.

"But it was locked. Only Nya would know the passcode." She replied.

Jay fell silent. He had no idea that she had a diary. Even if he had known, going through it would be a bad idea. A really bad idea. It's just an invasion of privacy.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" She smirked, opening the book and turning to a random page.

"You would have written the entries," Jay stated, rolling his eyes.

"What, back in January?" She frowned.

Jay shook his head. "I suppose not..."

"Dear Diary," She began reading, "Today, Jay tried giving me a bunch of flowers that he knows I'm allergic to. Maybe he just forgot or maybe he did it on purpose. Who knows. I don't think he'd be that horrible... would he? It was a nice gift I suppose... but I really didn't like it. I hope he stops giving me gifts. I actually hate them all. They're so bad."

Jay frowned. "I didn't know she was allergic to those flowers..."

"Dear Diary, Jay hasn't left me alone all week. He's starting to get really clingy again like before. He always wonders why I fell for Cole... I couldn't tell him. I can't handle that drama again. I just hope that he backs off a little. He's really annoying when he gets clingy."

Jay glanced down at the floor. There was no way that Skales would have been in control of these. These diary entries were written by the real Nya, which hit him real hard.

"Dear Diary, I thought for a second that I should end things with Jay. He's only getting more and more annoying and to be honest, it's getting on my nerves."

"She wouldn't think those things..." Jay spoke out loud, trying to bring himself back together.

"But she did." She stated, closing the book and throwing it at the table.

Jay stood up angrily, gritting his teeth. "What have you done with her?!"

"Nothing. She's still here. Somewhere." She smirked.

Nya raised the knife and pointed it at Jay. "BACK DOWN. NOW!"

Jay collapsed onto his knees again, his breathing heavy. She pointed the knife up to his neck, slowly getting closer.

"Please don't do this." Jay pleaded, small tears in his eyes.

"I have no other choice. You chose, remember? You'd be better off dead anyway." Nya told him.

Jay shook his head. "I know you're still in there, Nya."

"She's gone. There's only me now." She told him.

"No, she's there. I can feel it." Jay closed his eyes tight.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Nya raised an eyebrow.

He listened carefully. There was something faint. It was really faint but he could hear it slightly. He had good hearing. _Thump, thump, thump._ There was a regular pattern. _Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump._

Jay's eyes opened quickly. "I can hear her heartbeat."

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed.

"She's there. I know it." Jay smiled.

"You idiot!" She brought the knife closer to his neck, it was practically touching him.

"Nya, if you can hear me, fight this." He raised his voice a little.

"You think that will work? Wow, you really are dumb, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know you are still there. I can hear you. Please, fight this. I'm right here." Jay continued.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right here and now." She snarled.

"Nya, fight it! Fight it! Fight the darkness!" Jay shouted.

"I'm gonna do it." She brought the knife even closer.

"You can do it, Nya. FIGHT IT!" Jay screamed.

For a second, Nya's deep red eyes began switching colours. It changed between the evil red and the hazel eyes he knew so well.

"Nya?" He spoke softly, frowning.

They turned back red, the glare returning.

"It's working..." Jay whispered.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO STAB YOU IN THE THROAT?!" She shouted.

Jay felt more confident now. He knew how to save her and he was determined to do so.

"Nya, listen to me, I know you can do this. I am right here for you."

"SHUT UP!"

"FIGHT IT! FIGHT IT! FIGHT IT!"

"SHUT UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE BEFORE I STAB YOU!"

"I know you can do it! I believe in you! I'm always here for you because--" He began.

"IF YOU SPEAK ONCE MORE, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"Because I love you!"

Jay shut his eyes tight, knowing what was going to happen.

Everything became silent.

The sound of Nya's breathing died down slightly.

"J-Jay?" A female voice spoke worriedly.

Jay opened one eye at a time, meeting with Nya's sparkling hazel eyes. They were filled with fear as she froze, her arm in the air, holding the knife. She looked petrified.

"Nya?" Jay sounded hopeful.

"What am I doing?" She looked at him, terrified.

"Well... you were about to stab me in the neck and watch me suffer a miserable death." Jay reminded her.

"But I don't want to kill you." She cried, dropping the knife on the floor behind her.

Jay was sat on the floor, tears in his eyes.

"You saved me." She hugged him tightly.

"Y-you're safe..." He breathed a sigh of relief, his heart rate slowing down.

"I was so scared... I couldn't do anything." She told him, sobbing.

"But you fought it. You broke Skales' spell." He smiled happily.

"Only because of you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She returned the smile.

She placed her hands on his soft cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Jay felt complete again. Everything was finally getting back on track. He had saved Nya's life (again) and now they could live happily ever after.

But what happened to Skales, Kai and Lloyd???

|The End|


End file.
